He's Just There
by Made2352
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya: He's just there for them, a being with one task. Generation of Miracles: Voids in their heart, that could only be mended by 'Him'. But when that void is finally closed, why is a new void open? "Beings with purest of souls, and have one task; They only appear to those who really need them, and leave when not needed." Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
1. Prologue

**Title: He's Just There**

**Summary: Never gave a single thought for who he is. He doesn't even consider the thought of what he is to others. And to them, he's just there for them, an unknown presence that can affect them in the slightest. And when you rid of that presence, a hole, a void pops up-right at their hearts. A void that's can't be filled, unless by him.**

**Kuroko is this special being where he goes to the Generation of Miracles and help them with their problems, which you will see in later chapters. But as stated, he leaves when he's not needed anymore and such, hence the Generation of Miracles void. But… more will be revealed in later chapters, if you still don't get it in the next chapter, then I'll just explain it then.**

**Prologue: I'm Just There, nothing more and nothing less –Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

_Prologue_

"_Lacking to the human eyes, do I have a real meaning?"_

_What I'm about to tell you is nothing but the truth; but it also could be a lie. It's just up to you to believe it. They are beings with a single purpose: to fix up the tattered heart. They hold the purest of souls, and if they died, their memories of their past never left the soul. They only appear to those who really need them, and leave when not needed anymore. Till one day, one certain being could never leave. For the humans he cared for, had a heart unbendable, unless it was by him. And the gods didn't like such a thing, but they listened to his pleads. So until they realized they needed him, he will wait centuries, just for them._

* * *

After school, when I get the chance I would just sit here. Sitting abundantly at my assigned desk, stationed at the back of the classroom, listed as the last desk. Shadowed by the sun's parting goodbyes; orange ample, almost no room for the shadows. The room staid vacant, a quietude befalling over it; the usual room full of earful noises seemed too unreal to become such a state. Lone to no friends to exile my life with, not even a classroom to confine too, I don't find my life typically boring. Usually, to pass the time, I would check out a book from Teiko's library. A variety books lay out from rows and rows of shelves, holding even old classics. If I didn't read a book, I would go to club activities- the basketball club. It's the club, which they attend. My spot gazed down, getting the exemplary view from this point; I could watch them every day. They were playing at the outside court with an atmosphere to extract for my likelihood, but there was no denying they were happy. With the swishing of the white net, the steady dribble of the orange ball, or the almost too perfect, long-ranged shot to be called a miracle. Their style of play amused me, but I get an unfulfilled desire to join them. But that was probably to frugal to ask such a request.

The many young-men played substantially on the court. Their looks and roles seemed to be the most astounding thing. Lavender-long hair, violet eyes and an abnormally tall teen for his actual age, reigns over his team's hoop, guarding it. His specialty was guarding, though he has the ability to reach 100 points in a game. Though even as tall as he is, he has fast reflexes. His taste buds usually consist of unhealthy snacks on the menu. It's probably one of the many things you usually see him without. Because of this childish characteristic, he was probably babied by the young-man with red hair. Shortest compared to all of them, but probably taller than me by a few inches. Spiky red hair with bangs, larger red eyes with vertical pupils, he probably was the most intimidating out of them all; countering the tallest fellow's abnormal height. But besides being intimidating, he has a caring, suggested personality. Almost a 'mother' to the others four; teaching them the right way to do things, eat right and take care of their body, and he seems to have complete faith in his team mates.

Once again, he nags as the blonde from down below. The blonde- he's quite the popular one out the groups, especially with the ladies. They constantly scream for his attention, staggering, he does part time as a model. He has long eyes lashes, golden eyes and a piercing in his left ear. He is a care-free spirit, the outgoing-type, and a flamboyant personality. Though, he takes a game seriously, much to my liking. He has a way of speaking that's rare, like adding a, '-cchi', to people he respects. Or '-ssu', a habit he obtained. Though he may act displeasuring to some, I could see he's really trying to become friends with everyone. Then the other, has a tsudere-like personality, he's usually reserved, and has no need to fooling around. Quite the confident type, acting all high and mighty, and has a good insight on things. He's different from the rest; he has his own beliefs, and sticks with it. I kind of admire him for that, but I find his zodiac-signs, horoscopes and "lucky items" to be quite frivolous. He has a strong being with 'Faith' in mind. He has dark green hair-slightly parted to the left, and the second tallest out of the group. Eyes that are light green, and wear glasses. He has taped fingers and is very studious, king of opposite of the navy-blue hair, darker skin man. He usually has a frown on his face, all except when he plays basketball. He was also outgoing and very friendly, though if I can relate closest to everyone else in basketball, we would have the same intensity and passion for the sport.

Sometimes their appearance on the court would go obsolete because of training and tournaments. Four of them were the famous fresh-men that got into first-string, the blonde came weeks after. The first-string is where the official Teiko's basketball players belong, they can go to tournaments, and play at official matches. Each year, Teiko would rein, supreme, keeping it's, "Winning is everything and loosing is unacceptable" stand tall. But more importantly, they were not only the famous first-string freshmen, but also the renown, Generation of Miracles. Though, it's not like I don't have a part to play into this, being the sixth man I am. The funny thought of the Generation of Miracles was their rainbow colored hair, though I guess that doesn't excuse my light-blue hair. I twirl my bangs at the tip of my fingertips.

My mind contradicts with itself, for if my life really has a meaning to theirs, I would be down there with them. I try not to speculate my position, and my part in their everyday lives. Even though I'm here, my appearance would soon become nothing. My thoughts are becoming a nuisance, I'm reading too much for my own good. Giving myself too much hope, for myself; I'm probably not much to them, when the time comes, even so I want to stay with them-each of them, because I'm tired of waiting. It's already been two centuries, do I have to continue and wait?

_"I'm just here, but it doesn't mean I'll always appear."_

* * *

The final bell of the school rang; it echoed threw out the school. Students shuffle out of their classroom, eager to get home or hang out with friends. Some stayed, heading towards class activates and clubs, or just staying after school because it was time for their due of the class cleaning. But five certain individuals stood out, because they all had something in common. They were all heading towards 'their' place, and when I mean 'their', I mean that special place that would see or meet him.

A blonde hair model was sitting in his respective homeroom; the classroom was bleached over with a soft-orange glow, filling every corner and crack in the room. He sat in his desk, situated right in the middle of the classroom. He pulled one of his legs up, resting his chin upon it. His eyes covered over with his bangs, he smiled; a solemn smile. "Kuroko-cchi, I finished my questions early today." He turned his head towards the seat situated next to him; his golden eyes gleam with a spark. "C'mon, say something Kuroko-cchi." He smiled at the seat, the vacant seat with no one there.

The cafeteria door would usually be locked, the lunch ladies gone and everything kept safe. But someone opened the latch towards the door, undoing the seal he created on the locks. He opened the door, the room usually bustled with people was now ominous and empty. The only lights in the room were from the door he has opened, he walked in, making sure to duck his head from hitting the door. He walked towards one of the tables, latching the door open. He settled down into the seat, pulling up a chair to sit in. The sound of rustling plastic, his bag of unhealthy snacks was placed on the table. Opening up the bag, he grabbed a bag of potato chips, opening the bag open. He grumbled, taking a chip out of the bag and eating it. He continued to eat, before stopping in his tracks. He looked at the seat next to him, and smiled. Going back into his bag full of snacks, his smile grew when he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out, the bag silvery-shine, and it showed its brand on the top, special big letters with "Vanilla". He pulled the sides together, opening a whole in it. He settled the bag full of vanilla flavored candy, next to him. "It's your favorite Kuro-chin, its vanilla." He started to eat his chips again, but more in a cheery mood. "Kuro-chin, you're not eating your candy at all." The purple haired giant pouted, looking at the empty-seat next to him.

A green hair, megane wearing teen was walking down the halls. He passed many students, walking his way towards the library. The library stayed open in case of after school students needing something or the teachers could get a book. He entered in, greeted by the usual person. He walked towards the shelves, looking through books to read. After choosing a book or two he walked towards check out. "I would like to check these books out." He waited slowly, waiting for the books. "So Kuroko, have you finished the book I recommended?" He asked the person checking his book. But as he continued to talk, there was no one checking his books in and out.

He walked down the street, no crowd of any. His altitude laid back and didn't give a care in the world. He lazily enters his usual place, every day he would get popsicles or anything to keep him busy. He was greeted by the cashier, he grunted as his acknowledgment of his welcoming. He walked towards the freezer part of the market, and opened it up. He felt the cold chill form the freezer, but ignored it with ease. Reaching out to grab two popsicles and heading towards the cashier. He paid for the frozen treats and left. He continued to walk, eating his Popsicle. "Here Kuroko…" He handed the other frozen treat and handed it. "He sat in front of the store, chewing on the food. "Hm…" He eyed next to him. "Not up to eat any today?" The dark blue haired teen said. On the cement floor was an unopened Popsicle, melting slowly in the bag.

His hair a short red and eyes a red and yellow. He sat at the main seat of the meeting room, the room vacant. His eyes were closed shut but if they opened, they would have gleam a beautiful color. He had his hands covering his mouth, his mind in deep thought. Once he has recollected his self, he opened his eyes. He looked at the far seat in front of him, a memory clouded his thoughts. Something there was now gone. "Tetsuya..." He sighed, seeping into his seat.

Minutes later, everyone has left their special place. Later on the day the five have met each other, and they realized they had something in common. They sat at the food joint, nobody speaking to each other even though they were the famous, Generation of Miracles. The only one really making any noise was the tallest one eating some food.

But everyone had the same thoughts…

_How do they know him?!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.**

**A/N: This is the first time I'm doing a multi-chap fan-fiction of Kuroko no Basuke. Sorry for any miss-spelling or sentences. Sorry for any OOC, and please enjoy. Oh! Please review, favorite and follow. A shout out at EternalWaltz, and alongside with her KNB-fic. "Shatterproof".**

**黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**He's Just Here © Made2352**


	2. Chapter 1: My Mentor (Kise POV)

**Title: He's Just There**

**Summary: Never gave a single thought for who he is. He doesn't even consider the thought of what he is to others. And to them, he's just there for them, an unknown presence that can affect them in the slightest. And when you rid of that presence, a hole, a void pops up-right at their hearts. A void that's can't be filled, unless by him.**

**Chapter 1: My Sensei and Best Friend –Kise Ryota**

**Chapter summary:** "But I'm in-capable to quit, just like I'm in-capable to get a single friend." He dealt with annoyance, scolding, insults and demands. He dealt with the sound of constant flickers and flashes of the camera, and high-pitch giggles. He dealt through it, with a smile to solemn to call real. That's until he met him.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Mentor (Kise)_

"_You're my mentor, an altar, someone I respect and care for, you're willing to risk your life for someone like me; in other words, a true friend."_

My ears pang from the stubborn noises situated almost every day of my "ecstatic"-life. Abundantly my patience is running thin, like spindles going through its last sew; my life lays in agony, trying to sleep through the problems, but to no prevail. And as if the same constant rants and high-pitch giggles didn't have a say in this.

In the beginning the sound of the camera was an exciting and thrilling feeling as a model. Though that starting Kise isn't the same now, if anything I find the shutters a drug depressant in my life. Staring slowly turning like turmoil, wishy-washy, and soon becomes boring once again.

Once again- I have faced this problem once before, it happened at the beginning of modeling. Life wasn't as crucial then, I thought modeling would pull me out of boredom, guess it did-at first. But now it's nothing more than a broken toy, lost interest to a child.

Life just didn't also become a bore; it started to become a hindrance and annoyance in every day. Being surrounded and smothered by girls could be any guys dream, just not mine. Because their giggles and flirting started becoming a broken reed and a tiring sight, and because of so, I can't even go out without having fun or get some peace and quiet. Going to the market and pick something up, I get ask by mothers and old ladies, requesting for an autograph for their daughters.

I don't mind them, because I know they mean well, but it's not the best when their single moms, or when I'm checking out the cashier is a woman. Tailing my high-bone out as soon as I can, trying to reach my condo. Or when I take a stroll, I get the constant same girls act like they're not following me, but you can't fool me eyes. And finally when a girl accidently brushes or bumps into me, it becomes a world of mayhem; that's why I have to disguise now, but I kind of wish I don't have to. I need my freedom, is that too much to ask for, or something that too incapable for the world to give.

School wasn't the best of places either, being pulled out from my manager, and missing out the important lessons. Teachers understood in the beginning, but because it started to become too frequent, they look down at me as if I was a delinquent. Just entering the school became a pain, bombarded by girls of many. And my shoe locker stacked with new and even old letters that held the feelings of a girl or sometimes a man's heart. Everything was becoming terrible on the outside, but with my family, it was another story.

My parent absent from my life at age 9 wasn't the best for me then. They work all day and all night, sometimes they stay over at another hotel, finding it a hassle to return home-to return and see their own child. Though now, the loneliness and tangy heart, facing the truth was probably the worst feeling. To sum things up, my life was like an intangible orange, to even myself. My body going through the merits of everyday, in the same pattern; though this was an uncommon receiving I would get.

But slowly, every single day, my wounded heart scraped and scabbed, was slowly being mended by someone, till he was gone.

* * *

_An axe cut open at the horizon, an orange glow shinned out of the cut. Like it was the sun's blood, being leaked out. But slowly being bandaged up-sun set. My mouth felt cold, nibbling on the blue-frozen treat I gotten at the local convenient store. The area was quite, very few people or cars would pass by. A tranquil moment like this isn't the easiest to gain, if only I experience this stuff walking home-every single day. But if I wished that, I knew I would go bored of the view soon, and look for something more over the horizon. _

_My agenda was recorded empty today, no events casted by my manager. Leaving a seemingly relief, and the lack of girls surrounding was probably music to my appeasing ears. I took the next corner, only a block away from my high and rich condo, towering high with several floors-me living on the 6th. My uniform was loosened a bit, slipping off the first two buttons, taking the choke-tight tie, and turning it into something draping on my neck. My school bag hanged half on and off my right arm and shoulder._

_ I took my eyes off the scenery, and my attention to messages received on my phone. Updating my status on the campus's online student talk-community, where all students and any student on Teiko could talk to one of each other, privately or as a whole group. Instead of just getting people's numbers or emails, this was the easiest of solutions._

_I reached my condo, and hopped straight on the elevator. I listen to the music repeat, a song played back in the 90's. Though, it was an unknown song to me, I find it a bit catchy. I get off onto the my floor, passing many other apartment suits-the only way to tell the difference from each other is either, you just know, or you search for your plank. Once I stopped at my suit, I wriggled through my pockets. _

_I turned the door knob, the room pitch black, the only light that entered was from the hall or the balcony; I entered my humble house-hold, and the first thing I do is pick up the mail lying on the tiled floor. I slip off my shoes, checking through the mail. I set my shoes on the shoe rack, and walked on the wooden floor with slippers._

_The floor boards would creak a bit from under my weight, trying to aim for down the hall, where laid my room; my little world, my place where I can be me, and lock myself into with no bother. I entered, switching on the light switch on, I felt familiarity and gave a sigh of relief. I closed the door behind me, locking it, and dropped my things right on the floor; my arms hanging to my side. _

_I walked toward my mattress, starring down at the white clean sheets, before flopping myself down upon it. I could feel the bed still bounce under me, my face planted on my pillow. I hug it, and clamp to the white bed sheets. Sitting up and completely relaying down on my bed. I stare up at my ceiling, my mind traced today's events; and soon traced into my world of problems._

* * *

_Watch what I eat, arrive in a timely matter, miss look-forward to events and take a blow to the head with my grades. Though after school events beside the usual daily chores or modeling was pretty much nothing. _

_It's not like I'm missing quality time with my friends-if I had anybody to even call a friend. No one I can leave my behalf to, or someone I can lay my problems to, and they won't slip my secret to the world. My phone is saved with so many un-contacted contacts of models, girls or want-a-be friends; it's almost useless to even own a phone. The only contact that is probably useful is my parents or manager. But I have a separate phone for my manger, and it's not like my parents take a big role into this. _

_I'm in-capable to quit modeling, just like I'm in-capable to get a single friend._

_I slip off the buttons on my uniform, changing into a white t-shirt and grey sweats. I hanged my uniform, setting it in the laundry room to get it cleaned later. I exit the hall, and entered into the kitchen. My stomach grumbled, and I checked the time, 8:16-time for dinner. I opened up the fridge, feeling a chill as I could feel the cold air leaking out. It only context of the fridge was foods given from neighbors, pitying me from the absent of my parents. _

_There were many types of food to choose from, like mackerel seasoned with many herbs. Chopped up vegetables soaked in vinegar, and another one had mushrooms. There were left over fried noodles, and fried rice. Some American food was here too, like spaghetti or pork. I received such food form the American down stairs. Some desserts were here too, like cake or pudding. I settled for mackerel, chopped up soaked vegetables and rice. I waited for the microwave to ding, so I can get my dinner._

"_Itadakimasu."* I slowly started to dig in, splitting the fish in half with my wooden chopsticks. I took a bite, and grabbed a clump of rice. I stared blankly at the food; everything was tasteful- but dis-tasteful to my tongue._

**"_Is it good Ryota?" I stare up at my beautiful mother, her light brown hair, tied up to a low pony-tail. She wore an apron, and held a ladle in her hand. She was at the hot stove, cooking me more of my favorite foods. The table was filled with all my favorite foods prepared from mother, and dad was sitting next to me, smiling as I stuffed my cheeks. We were celebrating my 6th birthday- eating dinner with the family-having my mom's home cooked meal. _**

**_The table had a spread, and my conversation with dad was delightful. My cheeks turn red a bit, I smiled too much. After dinner, a cake was present in front of me. The cake was round, frosted with white cream, and red-plump strawberries circling around. "Happy Birthday Kise" was frosted with chocolate crème, and 6 colored candles were lit. _**

**_I cheered for the fluffy pastry I was about to consume. They sang to me, and it was time to make my wish. "Okay Ryota make a wish." I closed my eyes, making silent prayers. I opened them, and blew them all in one go, my parents cheering for me. "What did you wish for Ryota?" Father asked. My parents looked and smiled at me in affection. A big smile spread upon my childish face. "I wish we can stay together like this forever."_**

_My golden eyes was covered by my blonde bangs, I could feel a ripple near my heart. "Is it good Ryota?" I muttered out. The food soon changed into something bitter. Sadly two seats were vacant around me. "Hai.* It's very good Kaa-san.*" Something wet hit the tip of my hand._

* * *

_It exited the condo, at the walk to school was very… typical. The streets once again were crowded with students and girls fawned over me on the way. "Thank you-ssu, but I really need to get to class." I slipped them an excuse, hoping to escape. I jogged up toward the entrance, before walking the rest. My shoe locker spluttered out the usual love letters, with hearts, sprayed on with expensive or cheap perfume or written in fancy cursive. _

_I changed my shoes quickly, and started to collect the sealed confessions, sticking it in my bag. It was no surprise that no one came to my rescue, that was what I thought, till a pair of hands appeared. I couldn't help but put a sorrowful smile, happy about the sincere and kind act. But the thought kind of panged me. My gaze ushered up, to thank the person; but first starring at nothing, then soon something. _

_His was almost transparent-ghostly. A fragile outlook and he had powdery light-blue hair, and cerulean eyes. His complexion was pale, and he had a blank-stare. His only concentration was helping; he looked up at me bit, making me surprised. Why would I be surprised? Maybe because I never seen someone like this. _

_His stare beamed holes in me and at first it creped me out. But his stare kind of held comforting, and I felt my heart race. "Why did you stop?" His words switched me back on. I looked back down, to pick up my letters; I would take glances back at the guy. "Here…" I thanked him for helping me, and before I could say more, he was gone._

_Screeching of rubber and dribbling of balls echoed off the walls. Loud screams from classmates only added more to the heavy noise. The place smelled of sweat and body deodorant, I threw the ball in air, making a successful basket. Gym today was basketball, how ironic for me. I was about to make another shot, but before the ball could leave my hands, I was called over by the gym coach. He appointed me that a teacher summoned me for a meeting. I smiled nicely to the coach, but I was frowning in the inside. _

_I entered the locker room, changing back into my uniform. Gym would end in 20 minutes, and usually when a teacher meets with me, it involves me being a disappointment, which last almost half an hour. I entered the teachers' lounge; the place was filled with everything and anything teacher related. It was like rush hour for the teacher right now. "Kise I think you understand why you're here." Yes, my grades are decreasing, and I need to try harder. "Hai…" He started looking through his files. "Your grades are slipping Kise, if this continues you might have to be held back. And that would be a disappointment to our school." I nodded. _

_The talk: The teacher tells me to try harder, I agree, I get ranted at a little more and then with go our separate ways. I waited for the rant. "I'm assigning you a tutor." See, there's the ra- What? "I'm assigning you a tutor, and I can guarantee you can pass with him. He's a special tutor; he's good at all types of problems." Why do I feel there were a little more to his words than he's letting out? "Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday he will help you. The time and place depends on the two of you." _

_I really don't want this. "What about my manager-ssu?" "Don't worry, I took care of that, and she says it was an O.K." I know I shouldn't hate the guy tutoring me, if anything, thank him, but I can't help but get angry at him. "Here is everything you two will need during your studying over the next few months, and you start today." "Bu- *Chang*" The next period bell rang, and I had no options but to comply._

_The final bell rang throughout the school, the last bell of the day. Everyone would have left by now, either staying for club activities or either living was their option. I was a little antsy, the clock's second hand continued to click. The room becoming more of a ghost-town every second, the teacher told me he would start at 3:30. But an hour has already passes. Was this a joke? I thought tutors were more diligent. "Man this sucks. What is this, a joke?" __Suddenly a new presence became more noticeable. _

_"I'm sorry that you find me being here a joke." I jumped a bit out of my seat. The desk next to me that I thought was vacant now filled a young-man. He was practically invisible, with big doe eyes-cerulean and with light-blue hair-powdery. The more I look at him; I come to realize he was familiar. He sat there continue reading after his out of know where comment. A dark green colored book was in his hand, and he was transfixed onto the book only. _

"_Whe- where did you come from?" My sentence stuttered. The booked pages clapped closed, making me hyped up. That thumping feeling was back again, and he rotated his body to face me. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please to meet you." Stoic face, complete blank stare, his looks average, his presence almost a lack in, his voice was quiet and calm and his clothing were… "You look completely plain and average." My words with no thought. He tensed up at the perch of my words. _

_Could this really be the great tutor? Everything was a standstill for me, until a sigh escaped his lips. "Just forget it; my patience is wearing thin." His arm outstretched toward me, but I couldn't even take it. My hands started to sweat the more time elapsed. "I see that I'm not even worth shaking your hand." The words stuck me hard, and I felt a guilt pang over me. "It- its' not like that. Sorry." I took a hold of his awaited hand, giving it a tight squeeze. _

_"My name is Kise Ryota-ssu~." No reply, but instead his eyes just stared at me; as if scanning my very life itself; working through the knots of my brain that even I couldn't get. His gazed dropped, we settled back down into are desk. I was the first to talk. "So when we have are tutoring cession, what time do you want to meet?"_

_We talked and talked, conversation over when, where and what. I smiled the whole time, a forged smile. "Good bye Kise-kun, I'll see you this Thursday." He bowed down, walking away. But he cease halfway through the door way, his back facing. "You should stop that smiling Kise-kun. It must be painful on you." He left._

* * *

**December 14th-Sunday**

_December, and the weather was crisp and cold. The blue fluff of the sky became sewed back up, by a grey-black fabric. Bits of cold came from the pouty sky, when rain was the tears, snow would be its forming pain. It's covered over Tokyo, like a clean blanket. It would instantly melt from a human's touch. The windows were fogged up by the chill of winter, the flakes sticking to its surface. I could make out the different shapes, and by imprinting my hand, it would melt the outer snow. _

_The floor creaked under my weight, sitting on the cold wooden floor. __The living room was warm, countering the cold outside. It smelled of oak wood burning, it snapped and crackled ever so often. The flame was my lighting, and its glow dancing in my eyes. I laid my back on the couch, no mood in using its cushioning. Equation filled papers scattered on the glass living room table, shaving sticking out around me. Mechanical pencils and extra erasers were sorted in an area, in case I ran out of something. _

_The problems were given to me from Kuroko-sensei, this being my homework, for his teachings. He being called "Sensei" was a weird sense to my tongue, and a weird name to him book. But he didn't mind, he was like a teacher, a mentor. Though the name was only between us, no one at school could hear that name. We keep our school life and tutoring separable. Each session I would get a page of problems of what we learned, taking a test at the end of the week. Reviewing over what I learned, if I didn't get it, we would repeat it at the next session. _

_Though that has yet to come; learning from Kuroko-sensei was easier, especially at literature. Literature wasn't my forte, but it was Kuroko-sensei's world. It wasn't a surprise when I found that out, each time we would meet up, a new book was in his hand. I could never understand his liking to the subject, but it didn't hurt to ask. But his answers were quite… appealing?_

"_Why do fish live in water, and humans live on land?" I left that to a standstill on my part. He never gave a specific answer when I asked, but that was probably one of the best things; that was like his charm._

_He seemed to enjoy those times I ask about his books, going on and on about what each book was about to a deep extent, through every detail and idea you would get. His interest was something I could listen to every day. The books he talks about sometimes differ a bit, but they each have something similar to them; an unsustainable tragedy._

"_Sorekara" by Natsume Soseki: A well-educated thirty-year old man, name Daisuke. He struggles with the contradictions between what society demands of him, and his own personal desires. He's estranged his own world, and his highly contemplative. He spends his time reading, playing Go with his servant and tries to shrink his responsibility with his family, to even marry a suitable girl and sustain the family's fortune. Daisuke is quite a cowardly man, and this doesn't go unnoticed according to what Kuroko-sensei said. _

_Then this other novel called, "Kokoro" also by Natsume Soseki. A provoking trilogy of stories explores the essence of loneliness. It stands as a stirring introduction to modern Japanese Literature. The story is recounting of a tragedy which unfolds during the dying years of the Meiji era. Where the emperor breathes in his last breathing, taking in the obsolete way of life, that was once shackles up by the isolation years. Japan slowly steps into the modern day materialism. A mysterious and scholarly middle-aged man referred to as, "sensei" meets the protagonist by chance. A unique bonding, that forms between them subsequently. One day, "sensei" convers the courage about his wrongdoings pass, in a letter to a young man he barely knows; attaining a type of salvation through self-imposed exile from society. The protagonist learns to look past the horror and agony of slow bodily death, and accepts the natural order of things; a testimony to the fragility of human beings._

_Kuroko-sensei's words were the most interesting indeed._

* * *

_Tuesday and Thursday: After school. Saturday: My place. I have given the extra key to him, so he wouldn't have to wait for me when I arrived late. Or I wouldn't have the trouble of answering the door for him. Because a few times I would think someone just pulled a prank, closing the door on him. _

_Today was Saturday, meaning tutoring was on today. But rescheduling was made, because I waited outside, a scarf wrapping around my neck. I was going to experience something teens would do to get to know each other; dating. The last time I dated was a while, nobody appealing to me. Though it was different at my last photo shoot, I met her; Yui. She charmed me, she was beautiful, hence, but that wasn't it. It was her personality, and non-fake smile that appealed to me._

_Extra crowded, I was able to snag some tickets for today. Choosing a movie that was suited for a girl; I prepared myself for boredom to come. "Kise-kun~" There she was, and she was beautiful. She didn't expose herself too much, but instead choose something comfortable and nice. But something that would complement her figure in the right places. I waved off toward her. "Shall we go?" My arms held for her to take. And we walked into the theater._

_Enjoyable: is the way I described tonight; great- was another. The way I'm with Yui was the best feeling ever. Halfway through, we both grew bored of the movie, surprising me a bit. So played around, throwing buttery popcorn at each other. Disturbing the others, we were tossed out. But that didn't' matter, because were laughing too much to think much about it. After that, we walked around, dropping her off home. I found out more about Yui, and she got to know me. I walked into the condo, with a giant smile on my face. Yui…_

_Kise-kun, you're late." Thoughts snapped out of bliss, as a new voice submerged. In the living room was Kuroko-sensei, and he had bad vibes around him. I laughed awkwardly at him, apologizing soon after. I changed out of my dreads, slipping on pajamas. I sat down in the living room, opposite of Kuroko-sensei; I took position with my back on the couch. "Now let's start." To no prevail, the lead snapped once again under my touch; leaving my paper scraped with unneeded marks. I quickly erased it, and I heard a sigh escape in front of me. "You're not concentrating Kise-kun." "Sorry…" I bowed my head down. Waiting out for the scold, but instead I got Kuroko-sensei standing up and settling next to me. "Why don't you tell me about tonight?" A smiled submerged on my anticipated face._

* * *

_Weeks passed, January is session- but it was still winter. It became official, I and Yui were dating. She was special to me; different from the other girls I met or dated. She never held me down, never nagged at me. And she wouldn't mind me being hyped up out of nowhere; instead she found it cute. She earned a giant hug and kiss from me. Tonight was her birthday, it was the 30th. I was going to celebrate it, by surprising her at the shoot. She texted me that we couldn't meet up, but that didn't stop me from seeing her. _

_I searched at the jewelry shot, aiming for the jewel that would complement Yui. Looking for the flowers that matched Yui and buying them in a big banquet, and getting two mini-vanilla cakes for us; her favorite being vanilla. The shoot was taking place at the local park, and I was only minutes away. Once I heard the shutter and directing, I fastened my pace to reach them- reach her. But once I caught the flow of her brown-wavy hair, everything sank hard. And it was too unbearable to take._

_Next to her was another man, the two laughing and talking; it was nothing at first but I thought too soon. She reached on her tippy toes, pecking him on the cheek; like she always does with me. The boy leaned down, kissing her straight on the lips; she didn't even push him away. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around the guy. What the hell is this? _

_Finally they pulled apart, but the time Yui noticed me I was walking away- with a broken heart. Not hearing the explanation to her kissing the other man, I stopped before she could say anymore. "Yui; I thought you were different, but I was extremely wrong." I shouted. People starring at us, but I didn't care. Because right now, right now! It was too hard an effort to not break down, it hurts. Even if I was a boy, seeing that, hoping she was the one, it hurt. And I guess love proved it to me. Love isn't for me; I'm incapable to quite modeling, get a real friend, and find love._

_The slammed the door behind me, probably startling the neighbors; but that didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. I threw the once-sincere gifts on the living room table; the flowers crumpled, petals scattering. The box with the jewelry was thrown on the floor, and the cake was dropped on the table. My rage was something I couldn't comprehend myself, I starting throwing pillows on the floor, breaking glass and more. I tossed my head toward the ceiling, my eyes covering my face. _

_My body was motionless; my mind a blank, my heart was slowly calming. I looked toward the table, the roses was still there. I walked toward them, grabbing one of the poor roses. It was a pure-lush red, the petals bloomed. Its stem is perfectly straight, its thorns protecting the beauty. *Snap* I dropped the snapped rose on the floor, blood dripping out of my palm- prickled from the thorns. As my hand dripped of my body's crimson, my eyes watered with pandemic tears._

_It's been half-an-hour, and I continued to stare at the ceiling from my couch. I rested my body on the cushioning, my mind was clouded. It was clouded with Yui; her smile-laugh-personality-her beautiful green eyes. But, it my mind those were just mirrors, and it was cracked and shattered. I let my hand continue to drip, the thorn plucked my deep. But that didn't matter to me, nothing mattered anymore. My eyes were stained with tears that I grew tired- in only a matter of seconds._

* * *

_*Click*-sound was heard at the front entrance. My eyes snapped open, to meet total darkness. I sat up, looking toward the noise, my mind adjusted toward the darkness, and there. I saw it; blue hair. It was Kuroko-sensei. He stared at me-like how I stared at him. Why was he here? "Kise-kun, sorry I left something here. So I let myself in, I already got it so I was about to leave." I blinked; my mind thought of nothing. "Go ahead." I laid myself back down; I waited for him to leave. I turned my head toward the digital clock- 1 in the morning? Why was Kuroko-sensei still here then? _

_"Sorry for intruding." But instead of hearing the sound of a creek, I heard the shuffling of feet. He appeared in front of my, he was backwards. "What?" I grumbled. "I cleaned up the mess in your apartment; can you tell me what happened?" I stared at him. I started to scan the living room, everything was cleaned up. No more glass, the cake was probably put in the fridge, and the broken rose- the part that was still safe was put in a vase. My wound was wrapped with bandages, no blood on the floor. I looked back at him; could I tell him? _

_I nodded my head a no, it was too much to even say. "Kise-kun…" He moved toward my side and leaned down eye level toward me. We were inches apart from each other, I could feel his breath. "You're crying." Eh? My hand moved toward my cheek, I could feel the wet moisture at my fingertips. "Kise-kun…" Finally, I snapped. "It hurts… I'm not suited for love." I tugged him toward me, embracing him out of pure-sadness. I ached terribly, I held Kuroko-sensei tighter, hoping for the pain to disappear. I cried into his shoulder; he didn't push me away. If anything, he returned the embrace; I felt comfort. "Love is an open book, but it doesn't mean it was read." The words pierced me; but they were true. I held him tighter; crying out the pain, in this sad January._

_Half an hour passed; 2 A.M., I released him moments ago, and now he was caressing my hair. His touch was warm and tender. "Ne, Kuroko-sensei…" "Yes?" "I heard it was your birthday today." He nodded. My eyes looked up at him, "Do you want to celebrate it now?" He nodded. That early morning, I spent time with my beloved Kuroko-sensei. I took the cake out, and we ate it while telling stories. It was pretty funny when I gave him the banquet of roses, and he complained when I slipped the ring on his finger; which surprisingly fit him. "I'm not a girl." Being comforted wasn't really me, and I easily cheered up, celebrating Kuroko-sensei's birthday and getting over a break up._

* * *

_Lately Kuroko-cchi has been coming over; eating dinner, studying or just hanging out; he even slept over a few times. He comes over sometime because of my lack of parents, though it wasn't because he was worried; it was because he knew I felt lonely. Though it's not like I minded, if anything it was the complete opposite. I adored when Kuroko-cchi could come over, because just being near me makes me happy. We sat in front of each other, eating at the lasagna the new neighbor. She loves foreign food, and it aiming to become a chief; she even made cheesecake to go along with the lasagna. _

_"Kise-kun, what's it like to have a family?" I stopped halfway with my fork. I smiled sadly, family… "It depends on the person really." I scratched my cheek. "Then what's your view Kise-kun?" I hesitate to answer. "It's kind of sad and lonely sometimes. You love you family, and you want to be with them in pure happiness. But, sometimes it's a pain on my part. Like my parents were no-show at a lot of my ceremonies, and they couldn't even be at my middle-school graduation. I seemed out of my class, I was the only one with no one there." I could feel Kuroko-cchi feel bad. "Sorry to ask." "No, it's fine. It's good to be able to talk about that with someone." Kuroko-cchi didn't look convince. _

_"It's fi- Than, I'll be your family." Eh? What did he say? He was looking down at his lap, and he was tussling with the hem of his shirt. He finally looked up with a small smile, that it felt like he was an angel. "I'll be your family Kise-kun." My chest started to thump; my stomach started to flutter. My face was a bit red, I felt embarrassed at how straight forward he was. He suddenly grabbed my hand, and we held our gaze. "Will you be my family too, Kise-kun?" I finally felt, I had a real family again._

* * *

_It was time; I waited for my results of the exams. All the tutoring left to this moment, and I was ready. Me and Kuroko-cchi, it returned the same, but he was always there, there to share my problems with. "Kise, come up." I rose from my desk, and stepped to the front. I could see a small smile on the teachers face. "Congratulations Kise." I grabbed the slip, and smile emerged on my face._

"_I passed." I hugged him tightly. Smothering him, probably giving him lack of breath, but that didn't matter. Thanks to him, I passed. "Arigato*… Kuroko-cchi." But instead of being hit back, I was instead hugged; warmth spreading through my very being. "You're welcome, Kise-kun." I let him go, and smiled happily at him. Without Kuroko-cchi, I would have been nothing. He was so special to me; I could never dare to lose him. "Kuroko-cchi, did you know? Your me best friend." "Where did that come from?" I shrugged; but I knew those words were real. "Tomorrow is the last tutoring day." I nodded. "How about we hang out tomorrow?" I waited for a response, but he doesn't say anything, instead, "We'll see."_

* * *

It was the last conversation I had with him. The last words spoken between us, he disappeared, and there was nothing else after. Even the teacher himself forgot who Kuroko-cchi was. I never saw Kuroko-cchi again, and a new void was opened up; something that can't be mended, unless it was by him.

Kuroko Tetsuya: My mentor, my tutor and best friend; the person who was gone from my life.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.**

**A/N: That was pretty long for me; sorry if it wasn't good, but I hoped you enjoyed it. Some of the stuff you saw was actually based on some things about Kise-kun or Kuroko-kun. Next would be Murasakibara's.**

***Itadakimasu = Thanks for the food/ let's eat**

***Hai = Yes/ Yeah/ Ok/ Alright**

***Arigato = Thank you**

****The books listed are actual books Kuroko-kun has read in the anime or manga**

****Kise-kun actually likes woman that don't hold him down**

****Kuroko's birthday is January 31st**

**黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**He's Just Here © Made2352**


	3. Chapter 2: Fairy-san (Murasakibara POV)

**Title: He's Just There**

**Summary: Never gave a single thought for who he is. He doesn't even consider the thought of what he is to others. And to them, he's just there for them, an unknown presence that can affect them in the slightest. And when you rid of that presence, a hole, a void pops up-right at their hearts. A void that's can't be filled, unless by him.**

**Chapter 2: The snacks don't taste good; the hurt won't go away –Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Chapter Summary:** _"Snacks aren't tasty today, maybe because it's not from him." Lunch is where they would meet, where his Fairy would give him food, and this is where he realized, that Fairy-san went back home._

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fairy-san (Murasakibara)_

"_Snacks aren't tasty today, maybe because it's not from him."_

I'm not much with words, even to myself. So I can't say much about what I feel. But there was something I could say about my problems. Constantly teased about my height was something I experienced ever. And people never took me seriously; they always thought I was childish. I know I'm childish, I know I whine, but… I wish I could be taken seriously. Though, the matter of no one understands changed to one, but now he's gone. It's hard for me to explain how I feel, but I can say this: All I know is that snacks aren't as tasty, lunch wasn't very fulfilling and that's probably because of him.

* * *

**Day 1: I met a Fairy**

_*Grumble* I patted my stomach, starring down at the noise. The lunch wasn't filling because of the cafeteria's rule, one serving per student; nothing more and nothing less. I rid of my tray, and scanned the ecosystem of the cafeteria; in search for something to satisfy my stomach. _

_My bag of snacks and treats were emptied in the matter of this morning. My favorite potato chips; classic snack and filling, my favorite brand is Calbee-potato chips. Maiu-bo; the small, puffy corn snack, I can easily access it with one hand, and I would always get a variety on the food. Chocolate; if it's something sweet, I would go for this creamy goodness. From bars to stick types, either would satisfy me. And the next cold treat I would get would have to wait till I arrive home, to eat my Tube Ice Lolly. _

_I walked around steadily, people would sometimes usher away from me- like rats. There stares were like blades, and they stung when it cuts. It's not like I choose to be this way… it just happened. So far there were no-can-do, and instead people would just tremble in fear when I get near them. How insensitive…. Maybe I should crush them later… _

_The only thing I got though was pudding, but that's all. Heading back toward my seat, I felt something hit my lower torso. I looked down, to see what has blocked my path. _

_At first I didn't see anything, till I saw the fluffy light-blue hair. Then I actually saw a person, he was pale looking, light-blue powdery hair, and doe eyes that were cerulean colored- looks like candy. I started to drool a bit, and this person smelled like vanilla. Fairy-san? _

_I crouched down eye-level to the person, and he was extremely short. I measure his height with my hands, and I heard and growl from the boy. "You're pretty short huh?" He kept staring at me with a blank-face, it was kind of irritating. I kept looking at his hair; it looked like it shined under the cafeteria lights. I tasseled it between my fingers; I was right, it was soft and fluffy. My fingers winced in pain, as my hand was slapped away. _

_"Please stop that." His voice matched his starring pretty well. I sleazily rose up, "Nanada*, your just the same as them." I looked away, uninterested of the person anymore. Though we just sat there, I kept looking down at the smaller being, and he kept a stoic face up at me. I turned away, only to spot a tray of lunch barely touched or eaten. I drooled at it, my stomach growling._

"_Do you want it?" I look back down at the person. He's definitely a Fairy, because after so, I rush to eat the food down. I sat in his spot, "Itadakimasu~" And I started to eat. I looked back down at the person; he was sitting next to me, reading a book. I rustled through my pockets, an idea popped into my mind. I rustled in my pockets, pulling out wrapped candy I was going to save. Vanilla flavored- maybe since he smells like vanilla, he'll like it. _

_I set them down in front of him, and went back to eating. The tray of food was completely consumed, and my stomach was filled. "Thank you for the food." And I walked away from the boy. Though, I did smile a bit, Fairy-san ate the candies._

* * *

**Day 2: I got a gift from the Fairy**

_Next day came, and I walked inside the cafeteria, I waited patiently for my food, only to consume it in a matter of seconds. "What a monster! Did you see the way he eats?!" Snickering was in the background. _

_I brought extra snacks with me, so I won't go hungry. Crumbs were all over my face, eating potato chips always did this mess. I crushed the empty bag, the tossed it on the table. On the table was my bag of snacks, with empty wrappers surrounding. But something struck me down, where is my Maiu-bo? _

_"Not here…" My yummy treat of Maiu-bo was gone. I pouted a bit- the snacks were not in my bag. I looked at the snacks in boredom, not complete without my Maiu-bo. Then I felt it, something was placed on my head, balanced perfectly on it. _

_I bend my head down, to see a snack item fall in my hands. I turned around, only to see that stoic face again. "It's Fairy-san…" He didn't say anything; instead he started to walk away, reading his book. I blinked, but turned my attention towards the snack. _

_It was a snack I've never seen or probably eaten before. "Chili oil-tomato crackers…" I started to unwrap it, and take a bite into the cracker. It was crunchy, and the taste danced upon my tongue, it was delicious. "Fairy-san is so nice…"_

* * *

**Day 3: I got a substitution from Fairy-san**

_I went to lunch again, but my mood was kind of gray, because my mother rid of my snacks. How cruel, and I'm starving now. I clumped into my seat, waiting for lunch to end. I heard rustling, and it was coming toward me. I opened my eyes, to see a white-plastic in my face. _

_I snapped up, to see a full-plastic bag in front of me. I inspect the item, inside were some of my favorite snacks and goodies. I looked around to find anyone, but there was no one. I looked down, and inside was a note. "Don't want you to starve. –Fairy" I smiled, and ate in pure bliss._

* * *

**Day 4: Trading with a Fairy**

_I walked with my tray of food, heading toward a table, but it wasn't my table. It was Fairy-san's table, and I sat in front of him. He was looking down, reading a book again. "Fariy-san…" He looks up at me. "Do you wa- Why don't you eat it?" I interrupted him. He didn't say anything, but he did understand it. "I did eat it; I just get full easier than others." I looked at him in astonishment. I started to grab some of my food; Fairy-san needs to eat more. I dumped my snacks in front of him, and he stared at me in confusion. _

_"Trade. Your lunch-some of my snacks…" He looked blankly at my snacks, but he then gave me a smile. It made my heart thump. "Thank you for the food." He started to eat the snacks, starting with something that made me smile- vanilla flavored Maiu-bo. He ate it slowly, first nibbling at it, than taking a small bite. He looks really adorable…_

"_Fairy-san, did you know?" He looked up at me. "You're quite tasty looking." He smiled. "Am I?" I nodded. "I wonder if I taste better than my looks." I looked at him in astonishment. I want to eat Fairy-san…_

* * *

**1 month: Am I a Monster, Fairy-san?**

_I hear it every day, the sound of murmurs about my height. Today, someone actually made fun of my for it, when I hit the cafeteria entrance, because I forgot it was pretty short. A guy screamed I was a monster, people laughed at me. Am I a monster?_

_I sat down, I snuggled my whole being into the nape of his neck. He sat in my lap, as I snuggled to him in comfort. Over the time I've spent with Fairy-san, we started to hang out more at lunch. _

_"Fairy-san…" I could hear him turn a page. That probably meant, tell me. "Do you think I'm a monster?" That's when I heard the page stop turning halfway, but more the book clapping shut. I hugged him, hoping he didn't think of me as a monster. "Do you think you're a monster?" Am I a monster…? I'm not a monster, I'm… I shook my head no in his neck. _

_"Than if you say you're not a monster, I believe you." I popped my head on top of his. "Thanks Fairy-san." I felt my heart beat again. "My name isn't going to be Fairy-san forever is it?" I looked down at him; he was reading his book again. _

_"Than what do you want to be called Fairy-san…?" "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He stared up at me with those eyes. "Murasakibara Atsushi." "Can I call you Kuro-chin, then?" He nodded. "Okay, Murasakibara-kun." His smiled was most definitely belongs to a Fairy's._

_But I was a little sad… I wanted Kuro-chin, to call me Atsushi._

* * *

**Months later: A present for Kuro-chin**

_I found out some things about Kuro-chin. His favorite flavor is vanilla, he loves literature and almost every time I see Kuro-chin at lunch, he has a new book. He's very sensitive about his height, and he looks a lot like his mother. He's not even noticed at all, and there have been many incidents that Kuro-chin was bumped into. Also, he could be this sixth person everyone was talking about at lunch; he fits the description according to Aka-chin. He's different from others, especially depending on looks and personality. Kuro-chin, is really nice, he's my Fairy that gives me treats. He smells live vanilla, and I really want to eat him._

_I decided to give Kuro-chin a present today, in thanks for being with me and giving me treats. I hope he likes it. I saw him about to walk out of the cafeteria; I rush towards him, hugging him from behind. I could see him stumble a bit; I squeezed my face into his neck. Kuro-chin really smells good today; I really want to eat him. _

_"What are you doing Murasakibara-kun? You're heavy." I stayed like this for a little longer. "I got you a present." I held a plastic cup in front of him. "It's a vanilla milkshake." He stared at it. "I never had a vanilla shake before…" He grabbed it, and I watch him take a sip. Soon after, I saw something cute of Kuro-chin, he had flowers around him, he was in pure bliss. I smiled; I made Kuro-chin happy._

"_I really enjoyed it Murasakibara-kun." I nodded. But I noticed, I never let him go. I don't want to part from Kuro-chin, I'll be lonely. Because when I'm with Kuro-chin, I feel secure. And not worry with being called monster. "Murasakibara-kun… can you let go?" I shook my head no. "Kuro-chin would leave me." He didn't say anything, but instead he turned so we were facing. I had my arms around his waist now, and he was trapped in my arms. "I won't leave you…" And I felt a hug. I smiled._

_But after that day, Kuro-chin wasn't there anymore. I couldn't see him anymore; the only thing I got left from Kuro-chin was an empty vanilla shake, with a note on it. "Fairy-san has to go back to his world now. Bye-bye… Atsushi." I stared down at the note, and tears formed in my eyes that day. And every time I would eat my snacks… it wouldn't taste as good anymore._

* * *

The lunch wasn't filling. The snacks weren't as tasty. And I was always lonely at lunch; I would always smell a lingering smell of vanilla in the air; especially where Kuro-chin sat. Maybe I should of promise Kuro-chin to not leave me, because now… Kuro-chin is gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.**

**A/N: Yes! Finished with Murasakibara, he though it wasn't as long, it's more because Murasakibara wasn't the best with words.**

***Nanda = Oh, I see/ Oh what**

****The snacks you saw, those are actually some snacks he eats in the anime or manga.**

**黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**He's Just Here © Made2352**


	4. Chapter 3: Books (Midorima POV)

**Title: He's Just There**

**Summary: Never gave a single thought for who he is. He doesn't even consider the thought of what he is to others. And to them, he's just there for them, an unknown presence that can affect them in the slightest. And when you rid of that presence, a hole, a void pops up-right at their hearts. A void that's can't be filled, unless by him.**

**Chapter 3: Books weren't quite the read, unless it was recommended by you –Midorima Shintaro**

**Chapter Summary: **_Books is my remedy, poems are my cure. But when he became my only, it seemed to abstract, that it was like book._

* * *

_Chapter 3: Books (Midorima)_

"_The book is open, clear for me to read. But doesn't mean I want to read it."_

The library: It was his favorite place to be. It held the written classics from long and new authors, the hyped up poetic mind transformed in words, simple stories of fantasy or fiction, learning material for projects, maps or atlas of the world and more pictured based books- lack in words; manga, comics or magazines. It was the empty house of books, no sound usually allowed, except for the quite whispers coming from the people or the books. Its page turning was a given sound, something heard ever, and it was a noise that was nothing to our acknowledgement. Beside so, there was the sound of the typed of computers, scanned up prints and reloading of books on shelves or check out. Every day I would sit here, rechecking out his favorite books, waiting for him coming back. Are compatibility with blood types was a negative, and beside the literature reads, we didn't quite get along. But even though he was an Aquarius, I would rather defy faith just to see him again.

* * *

_I walked steadily down each isle, passing books of different sizes. Rows and rows were in Teiko's library, having books too impossible to get. I was searching the classic Hamlet, a required project needed for literature. I looked for the velvet colored paperback, written in its golden letters in cursive. The summary written explained Hamlet was the Prince of Denmark who learns the true death of his father; who was killed by Hamlet's uncle Claudius; who marries Hamlet's widowed mother to gain the throne. Hamlet is sunk in the despair as the result of discovering the murder. He was torn between the sadness and pursuit for revenge. I heard you get a deeper intent if you read the book, hence me finding trouble to find it. _

_But it seems to be deeper trouble to find such a book. But the searched ended when a book was placed in my taped hands. My eye snapped at the person, who gave me my waiting book. The way he is though, was too hard to explain. He had no appeal, no presence to call his own. I stumbled a bit, and I looked down at him. Shorter than me by a few, his face was stoic, no expression revealed. His eyes were big cerulean; his hair was odd just like the rest of the miracles. I took the book with gratitude, and he walked away with no word towards me. I stare down at the worn out book, it cover almost ripped with paper almost yellow. I went towards the front desk, checking out the book._

_Days passed since I have gotten my book, quarter more till the book would end. Side notes were made, to understand the intent of the books story line, to each characters dialogue and desire. The story was the pure aspect of revenge to its full extent. Hamlet's murderous and deceitful ways would suggest the villain, but the words would bring such a thought to a standstill, giving sympathy toward the mad man, Hamlet. I assumed that I would be finished with the book, and I sat in the library, scanning through and writing down the notes. Hamlet: His motives were deep founded, starting with mourn of his father's death and mother's haste in remarrying to her brother-in-law and his Uncle, Claudius. Hamlet thinks before he acts, usually that would be the smart thing- something most protagonists lack. But Hamlet's thoughts were filled with the desire of revenge; isolating himself to the point people would think he's mad. Which in some interval, he is mad; mad in search for revenge._

_A shadow over passed me, blocking the light from reaching my paper and tip of the pen._

_The black ink would dry thin soon, and looked at who was watching over my shoulder. It was him again. "Your thoughts on hamlet is quite virtue. You have the idea of hamlet completely." He was reading my thoughts. "It's quite rude to read over someone's shoulder, let alone their work." He didn't say anything. "That's true, do you like this story?" He completely ignored my question. But he continued to stare down on me, so I gave in. "I guess, but it's quiet, unethical, just my thoughts." He smiled at me. "I agree. Besides, classic novels aren't my cup of tea. I prefer a good deep-throat tragedy; or a mystery with modern crime, psychological and mythology. And at times I'll accept science fiction." Why was he telling me this?" "Excuse me, but I find no point in you telling me such unneeded information." "Do you not fine are conversation quite…. Appealing?" He asked. I raised a brow, not sure of how to respond. Did I find his words and conversation appealing?_

"_May I make a remark on the story?" I stare at him; he's quite the interesting one. _

"_What do you think of Ophelia?" I turned toward him. Ophelia: the part much written for men in my case. "Her character was kind of murky to get, because she was torn into two contradictory poles. Her father and brother believed that Hamlet would use her, taking her virginity and throwing it away because she could never be his wife. Her brother and father, they find Ophelia as the vessel for mortality whose purpose was to me a dutiful wife and steadfast mother. Though in her heart, Ophelia believes Hamlet harbors feelings for her, even though he swears he never did. Many times, I find Hamlet taking her as a sexual object, a corrupted and deceitful lover. I believed the father's words governed her, but her Renaissance sense of romantic love also rules her. For stuck toward this feud, she goes crazy, and soon her faith was sealed when she fell into the river by the break of the tree's branch." My explanation was quite unexpected for me. But I could tell the man acknowledged my answer. _

_"What would be yours?" I asked. "Out of the characters, I find her one-dimensional, potential of a tragic heroin. But instead she crumbles into insanity, becoming merely tragic. The confliction with Hamlet and Gertrude would be displayed between Hamlet and Ophelia. Hamlet's rage toward his mother was much conflicted upon Ophelia, because he believes her hiding her base nature, just like Gertrude. Through Ophelia, we were able to witness Hamlet's evolution, or de-evolution towards woman, believed the purest of woman outside is actually the black inside, corrupted and are in need for sexual desire. Many times, I believe Ophelia was accused many times based on what she really is. Even to go far, that they use her to find what Hamlet was up to. I believe that Hamlet probably did all this toward Ophelia because as stated before, was because of his mother; putting one's duty over oneself, but not toward him, Hamlet." My eyes widen in pure astonishment. His input was deep and meaningful, probably imprinting in my mind. "How would you take Hamlet as?" I asked without a thought._

_I ended up not finished Hamlet that day, because of the conversation, input and output of Hamlet. Kuroko Tetsuya was interesting; his thoughts would even sometimes distinguish a new point of view. He stated one of his favorite parts about Hamlet was Ophelia's flowers of message. One of the many ways to expression her thoughts and feelings, and not be insulated in front of others. His intakes of things are in such a level._

* * *

_I came the next week, hoping to find a book that Kuroko would suggest; I looked for him and saw him sitting at the library desk. "Kuroko…" I noted that he reads a book during times, where his assistance is absent. "Yes Midorima-kun?" For some reason when he says my name, my heart fluttered. "Yes, I was wondering if you have any books you could recommend, hence we seem to have similar taste in books." He nodded and got up. He motioned me to follow, and we entered the forest of the library. We based each genre, from mythical, to fictional, to memorial and to hysterical. He started taking several books down. "This one is quite good, "Slow heights no Kamisama" by Mizuki Tsujimura. Or maybe you would like "The Makioka Sisters" by Junichiro Tanazaki." He kept going on and on, books and books he read poetry he was into. He even stated his favorite motto, "Once-in-a-lifetime encounter."_

_Though an interesting question popped up, "What book best describes you Midorima-kun?" The question struck me as odd. "What a ridiculous question." He smiled sadly, I felt a pang a guilt hit. "But if you really want to know yours Kuroko, I believe the book you best describe Kuroko, is "In Search of Lost Time". He looked puzzled at my answer. _

_"At first glance at the plot it seems to be quite inconspicuous and the beginning it starts quite slow. But when your patient enough, the story connects to you-drives you in- and you get hooked to such a thing. The plot isn't any kind of conventional plot, hence instead a first person memoir of the narrator, as he comes to age in the beginning of the 20th century in the high society circle of Paris. To add, the narrator himself isn't a strong and heroic person; he is a sickly, sensitive young man who's a bit effeminate."_

_"By the one is looks, it's not quite promising book to read and get into, but it's quite the contrary. Instead you enter an extraordinary experience. The work of literature takes you toward the innermost thoughts of the protagonist's key events in his life. Than you would experience his everyday anxieties, daydreams, obsession and you grow to feel as if they were real friends or acquaintances." He stared at me. "To me Kuroko, you best fit this book." He smiled at me- a smile that's worth a lot to get. Something I wouldn't mind seeing a bit. "Thanks, Midorima-kun. So you find me as a classic type." I blushed at his last sentence, and turned back toward my book before he could see._

"_Do you want to know yours Midorima-kun?" I looked up at him. Wouldn't hurt... "What childishness, tell me if you really want, not that I mind." He nodded._

_The book he prescribed for me quiet astonishment, I was truly baffled at the chosen book. I could only question why. "Kuroko, why would you choose a poetry book?" He didn't speak, the only thing he said made me flustered. "Because everything just- in the book, compared is who I believe is you. Just think this Midorima-kun, "Outer books have a tittle, inner books have meaning." Well, bye Midorima-kun." And Kuroko started walking off to help another student. I never really realized that I found resentment towards the student who took Kuroko away._

* * *

_I entered the library once more this week; the smell of musty and leather, but it was quite comforting. The place was emptied; and usually the library was quite old and rural. The only sound was the ticking clock, and the sound of books being shuffled. I followed the noise, entering the maze of the library; everything caged me in, entering a new world. I turned the next shelf, to finally see 'him', placing books back into its place. "Kuroko" He snapped his gaze down toward me, he was a top the latter. "Midorima-kun…" He started to walk down slowly, and jump down a bit. "Is there something you need?" I looked into his eyes; they clashed with my greenery for eyes. "It's quite empty in here. Where are the other people who assist here?" "They're gone today, and the librarian is teaching a lesson on something." I nodded at his answer. "I was looking for a book, a poetry book; anything to recommend?" His smile enlightened me. _

_"Actually…" He started climbing once again up the ladder, reaching on the top most shelves, a book in his hand. He started to climb down, the ladder clanked with each step down. He handed me the book, a hard cover book, it was a maroon color, and it seemed quite old and worn. "You might find this a surprise, but I was the first person to check that book out ever." I looked at him in surprise, this book was all worn. "That's seems quite delusional don't you think?" He chuckled. "Yes, but it's true. What's the most interesting is that's my book." He pointed at the book, motioning me to open it. I started flipping the cover open, and in cursive, Kuroko's name was written out. "Actually, I donated this book to the library, but no one seems to have discovered it. The librarian even forgot we had such a book, so she said I could have it back. Would you like to keep the book Midorima-kun?" He gazed pondered over him. I flipped toward the first page, scanning the essence of the book._

"_It's not like I mind reading such poetry. Thank you." He nodded, and started walking away. "But Midorima-kun, before you read the last poem…" I turned toward him. "Would you please come see me?" I questioned his request. But he's already letting me borrow such a book, so… "*Sigh* If you wish." And I wondered off to read the poems._

* * *

_The clock ticked in the background, my room was enveloped into darkness. My feet settled into my carpet's floor, walking in the dark. I had no problems getting towards my desk, the familiar path of walking this route. I sat down, flickering the lamp's light on. The poem was laid in front of me, and I turned the hard cover. The words were black-inked, cursive. I read the first poem._

_~Beings for Humans_

_A lie, the truth_

_Could this tale be a fable?_

_A tall tale, so stretched it's almost rubber?_

_For the answer depends on thee_

_We are no antique, but we are no future_

_We are there, but not here_

_We are everywhere, but gone_

_We leave them be, slip from their memories_

_We hold the pain of knowing of just used to_

_From B.C to A.C, infinity is what we last_

_Memories ever bottled in this capsule:_

_A capsule they call bodies._

_We came to fix tragedy from reality_

_Change problems towards proclaimed_

_Tinker the heart's no-mill pain_

_And make it up and running again._

_Loneliness, sadness, anger and revenge;_

_Fulfilling, happiness, joyous and forgiving;_

_We shall not leave till it has been fixed_

_No matter the hatred that kills their soul_

_That no physiatrist could ever mend_

_We will sew it up, till there is no more fluff_

_Then finally… we will part from them,_

_Along with "our" memories_

_This poem was different. It talked about these beings, and what they were. Do the beings symbolize something about us humans, something that protects us and fixes our wretched hearts?_

* * *

_~Waltz_

_I met you in the rain one day_

_A plip, a plop,_

_A dribble, a drop;_

_Why hello, stranger_

_We were blessed by the sky's tears_

_A chill in my bones,_

_A spark in my veins,_

_The sky is mourning,_

_The angels are renting,_

_The clouds have lost their way_

_But I met you_

_Illuminated by the sheen of cascading dew-_

_I saw your face_

_I'll be honest, stranger_

_But when the winds were wailing,_

_The air was crackling,_

_And the archangels were weeping-_

_I saw your smile_

_And I let my walls come down_

_Shall we seek shelter?_

"_Why…"_

_Dare deny the beautiful rain?_

_A wry twitch of the lips,_

_A clipped exhale,_

…_A chuckle?_

_How rude_

_I can stand here too, you know_

_But how cliché is it to just be,_

_When it is much more fulfilling to do?_

_Your thoughts exactly it seemed_

"_So stranger…"_

_An extent of a calloused hand_

_Followed by a flick of the wrist_

"_Perhaps you'll waltz in the rain with me?"_

_Ridiculously unconventional are we…_

_But for some reason, I accept_

_Without a moment of hesitation_

_A step here, a foot there_

_A leisurely rhythm_

_I'll never forget how we danced in the rain that day_

_Because I never saw the stranger again_

* * *

_It was the next day, and it was lunch hour. But my thoughts and sight was transfixed on the poetry. I already reached the 15th page. The poems writing were all different, like it's the point of view of others. Plus, each page, the ink in the beginning was less visible, that it was hard to read. But slowly I could see the ink's writings; it's beautiful cursive._

_~Time Capsule_

_Let's pay a tribute to days long past!_

_We, who have been inseparable since childhood,_

_I dare the world to part us_

_For we are still connected_

_Remember, remember_

_Our fragile youth days_

_A timid toddler_

_And a boisterous playmate_

_Rendezvous at the rusted swigset_

_To laugh at the rules,_

_To leap and soar like majestic birds,_

_To dismiss the worries of life_

_A casual prank on each other's siblings_

_Of hooded flashlights and mischievous sleepovers_

_To share a plate of chookies_

_The struggle of learning how to read_

_Until one ill-omened day_

_A parent's new job, a more lavish house_

_Promises are ringing in empty ears_

_Devastate, I am_

_Why must you go?_

_Life obstinately parades on, it seems_

_There's no point resisting, but…_

_A compromise, perhaps?_

_We should make a time capsule_

_Donate your favorite toys and books_

_Leave a shard of your memory-_

_Your soul; your heart_

_We'll bury it-_

_Infinitely deep…_

_For no one else need see._

_A cherished secret between you and me_

_A vow to return_

_An oath to meet again_

_It's the string that eternally binds us_

_So be safe on your way_

_And check back some day_

_We'll open out time capsule together_

* * *

_I flipped to the next page; page 29_

_~Reunion_

_I am a person naïve enough_

_To wish upon a star long dead_

_To cling onto a fading hope_

_Keep faith in a forgotten cause_

_When the day came that my prayers have answered_

_I finally got to see you again!_

_But why am I confined in this stuffy building?_

_Within these stark white walls_

_Amongst the plain, polished halls_

_In this blank, empty room_

_There's no furniture, flowers or paintings_

_I'm also wearing the strangest thing…_

_It crosses my arms-_

_Over my chest; over my heart_

_Do they call this a straits jacket?_

_They speak to me oddly-_

_Slowly; steadily_

_They watch me intently_

_Observing my every move_

_Hushed by whispers calculate behind my back_

_There are clipboards, always_

_Words, numbers, charts and graphs_

_Then on a bizarre summer day-_

_I realized something_

_Are they scared of me?_

_Am I a specimen?_

_Do they think…_

_That I don't notice?!_

_But a luminescent as a mythical creature_

_A saving grace shines through this all_

_I get to see you again!_

_You walk to my bedside, steadfast and solemn_

_A plastic name tape pinned to your lapel,_

_A banquet of flowers clutched in trembling hands_

_You take a seat_

_With a sigh, your gaze right into my eyes_

_It almost penetrating my soul with intensity,_

_I merely blink._

_What was that about?_

_But to the matter at hand-_

_Aren't you proud of me?_

_I finally caught your attention_

_After so many years,_

_We reunite!_

_But why am I in this dreary place?_

_Why is there such a look on your face?_

_I didn't do anything wrong?_

_I simply wished that we could meet again._

* * *

_Page 59_

_~For he- I must savor_

"_For he-broken reeds_

_Yet to fix the hollow,_

_Solemn till morrow,_

_I will savor thee."_

* * *

_I go on towards the next poem. Page 67; I noticed the poems are becoming more..._

_~A winter conspiracy_

"_The snowy droplets,_

_Fall from the scars of the sky_

_Gray and black, no white-_

_Like a clear-white sheet,_

_Blankets over the city, it falls asleep;_

_Through the clear-seen glass_

_The world a pure white_

_No cluster, No fluster_

_Just sleeping tonight_

_The crackly ice_

_Becomes a kaleidoscope_

_His eyes bream maple_

_From the dancing flame_

_I enter the home, a hollowing homing_

_I peer at his gaze and words_

_Once- filled of passion for her_

_But now it's nothing more_

_I came to stop it_

_The shatters, the clatters_

_Clean the wilted rose_

_His mournful wails_

_Clashing conspiracy_

_A tug, a squeeze_

_I grasp onto his pleads_

_I savor him_

_As he savors me_

_I mend the tattered, bruised heart"_

* * *

_The next one irked me a bit, Page 78._

_~Lost_

_I lost something, an eternity ago_

_I contemplate each night in my dreams_

_But was it ever theft…_

_At all?_

_How truly talented one must be_

_To find what may never have existed in the first place_

_Every human being is born with many traits_

_Selflessness, kindness, angst, and-_

_Oh, yes… compassion_

_How they develop is dependent on us_

_Water the garden, and you shall have roses_

_Weed the garden and brighter blossoms will replace them_

_Neglect the garden… and your flowers will wilt_

_Its common sense_

_But if there are no blooms to begin with?_

_A barren field; a desolate wasteland_

_Is it only human nature to my naturally blessed-_

_With the roots of mortality?_

_Such was my dilemma_

_A heavy burden I could not shake_

_Up until I came of age_

_And met the strangest type of person_

_You found so much more to me_

_Than a materialistic thing_

_And that was merely within_

_Our first minute of acquaintances_

_As that days passed us by_

_We talked, we laughed, and I knew_

_You had grown on me_

_An inconspicuous sprig of vine guarding its tree_

_We were closer than I'd ever been to a classmate_

_Despite this…_

_Our bond isn't suffocation_

_Was this what they called…_

_Friendship?_

_Before I'd realized it_

_This outlier became a major part of my life_

_Deep in my soul_

_The seeds of compassion_

_Had slowly, but surely, begun to bloom_

_Coaxed by none other than you_

_You proved their existence_

_That I was more than an empty shell_

_So someday, perhaps_

_When the garden has achieved its full radiance_

_I want you to be there_

_Spring will descend beautifully this year._

* * *

_I turned the next page, number 87. I looked to see that the book was almost done, I checked to see how many more poems left but… the rest was blank. 13 plank pages of nothing. Meaning this was the last poem I was going to read. It has been a week since I received the book and saw him, but I remembered his request like it was still fresh. _

_I entered the library, it felt good coming in again, everything calming and quiet. The place was vacant still, so I looked around to find Kuroko. He was at the front desk, helping a student check out. I walked over towards him, after the student left, I walked up. "Hello Midorima-kun, it's been a while." A nodded, and held the book out. "Did you read the last poem?" "No, I was simply asking why I'm not allowed to read the last poem. "That's because it's not yet complete." Complete? Is that why there were 13 pages blank? But how could it gone through publishing if… "That's ridiculous Kuroko, why was would people publish the book if there was an incomplete poem, let alone 13 blank pages._

_He stared at me with those eyes, knowing my thoughts inside and out. "Don't worry, just let me see it." He took the book out of my hand, and started skimming through the pages. He gazed at them nonchalantly, as if he was pained from just looking at it. "Don't worry, it's complete. But you need to read it at home tonight." "Tonight? Why not now?" He nodded is no. "No, it has to be tonight Midorima-kun. Can you promise me that?" I started at him; he's giving me another foolish request, but in the end I… could only accept it. Usually I wouldn't accept such frugal request, but I guess I am now._

_I was about to leave, before I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked at the pale fingers, clipped onto my Teiko uniform. "Midorima-kun, do you want to hang out now?" Huh? "Don't you have to stay?" He shook his head no. "Someone else is here too, so I'll just leave it to them. So?" He gulped. Those eyes burned wholes in my flesh, I couldn't say no. "If you really need me too, then I'll comply."_

* * *

_Isles and isles, books in each lot, varied by sections. Displays of books were presented, to catch customers' attention and possibly buy a book or two. Yes buy, as in- I was in a book store. "Midorima-kun, after we choose some books we can go and get something to eat." I could barely hear Kuroko because he was too busy mumbling and trying to find a book. I guess I could find something as I wait for Kuroko. I start looking down different sections, at first it was materials for school but now I was looking up books. I grabbed a book off a shelf, looking at its cover. My eyes would always wonder though, wonder at nothing. Because I would think of that time Kuroko asked me such a question. "Midorima-kun, what book best describes you?" I grimaced. _

_I placed the book back into its original placement. I turned around to which I thought I was going to face Kuroko. But instead I see nothing there. "Kuroko?" I start looking back and forth, noticing he was no longer in this isle. "Kuroko?!" I start walking around each isle. I forgot that his presence is at -0, meaning he doesn't have any. "He should have a bell on him, so he people don't lose track of him." I wavered, what if Kuroko ditched me? I was always the strange one out of everyone; the odd ball out. I even here from my mother that I was strange and how I probably don't have friends._

_What I hate the most of that sentence, is that she's… not wrong. I started to slow my pace, till I came to a complete standstill. I started down at the floor, looking at the tips of my shoes. People have always thought strange from me, when I was younger I was too smart for my own good. So the kids in the neighborhood would tease and make fun of him. As he grew older, he found he had an interest in things people found weird; soon my interest became an obsession. So now people would mock me, even my own team. Did Kuroko feel the same way? I grimaced, a pool of anger whelmed up in me. I felt this feeling before and I never enjoyed it. I clenched my chest, and was ready to walk away. _

_Until he appeared in my eyes, I caught his powdery blue hair. He started to walk over toward me, and I found myself walking towards him. "Midorima-kun, gomen. I got lost a bit; I was worried I lost you." He bowed. I started at him, a feeling a relief over-whelming me. We walked out of the store, I paid for my materials and so did Kuroko. "Let's go get something to eat." Earlier we were at the part of Tokyo's main hot spot, but now as we continued to walk; the crowd started to lessen. Where soon it seemed it was just the two of us. It was a mere hush, and the only sound audible was the rustle of trees, shaken from the wind. Or other people, who we just seem to pass. We passed many restaurants before, but Kuroko just kept moving along. _

_We left the restaurant after so many walks and we continued the same path because it seems we live the same way. My breath hitched; at first I was surprised, taken back. It was just complete silent between the two of us, yet now there is talk. And I'm not the one saying or doing it. I nodded, giving him the okay. Usually I would complain, and argue for such vague decisions. But at this point, I'm too deep-in-thought to really say. The place was quiet simple, something convenient and ordinary. It was quiet between us; our connection in the library compared to here was quite vague. Not as vivid or spontaneous, but more off put and tranquil. "Midorima-kun..." My green emerald stared at him. He was looking straight, no turn back or side. _

_"Do you ever wonder if your life was a book?" Another odd question, but I comply. "Hmph! Such vaguer questions again Kuroko, how stupid. But since you want to know, I'll answer." I fixed my glasses. "It would be quiet boring don't you think?" "Is that what you think?" I eyed him, but nodded. He smiled. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, Midorima-kun." "Oh, how so?" "You have a tragic background, and something special that no one else has. Plus, if anything I find you a great read." For some reason, I felt embarrassed by that last statement, since Kuroko seems so highly about books. "*Cough* How stupid, I won't continue such dumb antics." After so, we started to part ways. "Before you go Midorima-kun…" I turned towards him. "Just know I don't find you weird or strange of any sorts. Like I said before… I find you a great read." And we left it at that. Later that night, we continued the book, and it seems the pages have been added._

* * *

_~Mascaraed Mask_

_The light symphony, a discord tune_

_Plays the night away till pass dew_

_The sway of the dance, hypnotically loom_

_Till the end of the song with a bow_

_The click-clank on new bought shoes_

_A piano tux and the Champaign dress_

_Two partners in perfect sway, they dance the night away_

_A kiss for their pleasure, as they cascade on the dance floor_

_The mask covering up façade, so we may not be judged_

_Who knew it would only take a string and glass_

_For others to accept your being_

_At times is seems, one is never enough_

_So another, we add_

_Like a double edged sword, a double edged façade_

_Is enough to fool the world, as we continue the rendezvous_

_But you took a step into this ball room_

_With no judgment of any kind_

_You enter in with no hiding behind a solemn_

_As if you have nothing to hide_

_You, who wears no mask; while the others do,_

_Why do you not hide, revealing your cerulean eyes?_

_Why do you not glare and stare as the others gossip about you?_

_Do you taunt them somewhere in your mind?_

_Do you hope for karma to do its duty?_

_No- that's wrong!_

_You have nothing to hide_

_I can see it in the apple of your eye_

_The pure-clear feeling, I watch as you cross my path_

_I let you pass, but no! _

_I stop, and take off the silly mask_

_I whisk you around, like whip cream on cake_

_And I led a dance with you on par_

_You do not question my antics_

_No spark in the eyes, but a smile of grace plastered on_

_As if you were happy about this dance_

_Two people, different from the world_

_No hiding behind a mask, tonight we dance_

_A step-one-two, a whisper of the night we follow_

* * *

_Quite a point of view, a world is like a mascaraed, and everyone hides behind a façade. I continued on, and it seems I came to the last poem in the book. Late as it was, I ended it here. And read the last poem of the night tomorrow._

_I guess life can be a book, the idea someone disappearing from thin air seems such a fantasy, to unreal to conjure up. But I guess it's safe to say for once, that Midorima Shintarou is an idiot. Because next day, I entered the library; I would wait for the usual hello or shuffle of the books. But it was nothing, the library was fuller than ever this year, and at the front desk-I see no sight of the powdery blue of hair. I checked each row, to spot the small figure, reaching for the top shell on the tip of his toes. Could he be out today? How rare for him to be absent, he didn't seem sick yesterday. I walk up to the librarian, occupied by other students. I waited for a path, before taking it. _

_I walked over when it was my turn, and she smiled. "Oh! Nice to see you here again Midorima." I nodded. "May I know if Kuroko Tetsuya is absent today?" Suddenly her gaze turned into utter confusion. "Kuroko Tetsuya? I'm sorry, but we never had anyone with that name in the library committee; I don't even think there is a Kuroko Tetsuya in this school." Is she playing with me? "You must be mistaken, he always at the front desk reading when no one is needed, plus the library is never this busy." She frowned. "I'm sorry Midorima, we can search the student data base, but I'm telling you there is no one." She logged in her computer, and I couldn't believe my eyes as we check the T-section. No Kuroko Tetsuya, not even a TETSUYA! "Then, why is the library so busy out of known where?" "What are you talking about? It's always like this every day. I'm just lucky to catch a breath." Suddenly, I was the one with utter confusion. I walked away, trying to think logically about this._

_I came home that night, and my mind was so fogged. I tried to find answers to solve this problem, but nothing came to mind. Till it fell out of my book bag, the poetry book! I turned the page, and there was the last poem._

* * *

_~Word play_

_I shall not forget our little talks_

_A thoughtful muse here_

_A sarcastic quip there_

_It always was a joy conversing with you_

_Such fresh thoughts_

_With a free disposition_

_I've never met a being so brutally honest_

_With unshakable belief in their opinions_

_A man of little words_

_Yet each weighed so heavily on his tongue_

_What a worthy opponent…_

_In the elegant spar of speech_

_But we chanced to meet in an unorthodox way_

_I, as per norm, was diligently writing…_

_Until a sudden presence made itself known_

_Claiming his existence all along_

_An enigma all on his own_

_But his watchful eyes were sharper than they seemed_

_Soon the fateful hour descended_

_He wanted to discuss my writings an unfamiliar notion_

_A barely recognizable face-_

_But my instincts urged me to accept_

_Rarely do I heed their calling_

_However-once, just once…_

"_I suppose we may."_

_And the remainder is,_

_They would say…_

_History._

_I was in utter chock. This poem describes…. Me and Kuroko's… Than on the back, there was a note._

* * *

After so, I never saw him again. Every day I would pass the library, it's once peaceful place was now swarmed with students. And the once ghostly figure I have known to call a friends… has disappeared from my life. Like a book in a story, books can become a reality; quite the cruel reality.

"_It was fun till it lasted. I hope you found it quite the read. I told you your life was quite a book; interesting isn't it?"_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket; all rights go to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All I own is this fan-fiction plot line.**

**A/N: Finally down with Midorima's~ sorry it took so long. I was so happy, I asked my friends to make some poems for me to use, and aren't they beautiful. They were of course written by EternalWaltz. She worked all night on the poems, and I was moved, I shed a tear or two. XD Though, I did a bit of the poems. This chapter was pretty long to make, so you can see why it took a while. Plus exams are in, and a lot of last minute projects. DX But thanks for waiting, and please follow, favorite and review. Tell your friends too! And swing by EternalWaltz account, and read her book, "Shatterproof".**

**Extra News: EternalWaltz and I have created a separate account together; called moonlitsonata23. We are going to publish a KNB Military AU, soon together. It's quite exciting; we've been planning this over the course of the month.**

**Next chapter… Aomine-kun.**

**EternalWaltz Poems:**

**-Waltz**

**-Time Capsule**

**-Reunion**

**-Lost**

**-Word Play**

**My Poems:**

**-Beings for Humans**

**-For he- I must savor**

**-A Winter Conspiracy**

**-Mascaraed Mask**

**黒子のバスケ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**He's Just Here © Made2352**


End file.
